


A sad snowman

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper - Freeform, M/M, Protective Mike Wheeler, Suzie - Freeform, dustin henderson - Freeform, lucas sinclair - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Let’s build a snowman! said Mike back in 81.Now Mike replace Will in their traditional time of the year when they make snowmen together with El.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Will Byers
Kudos: 20





	A sad snowman

It is snowing in Hawkins today. Everyone came over to Mike’s house to build a snowman infront of the house. Will felt like he’s hasn’t hung out with Mike in a while and this time he and Mike can build their annual snowman together. They’ve done it ever since Christmas of 81.

When Will got there Mike next to Eleven, Max next to Lucas, and Dustin holding hands with Suzie. This isn’t the first time he has met Suzie, he met her for the first time on Thanksgiving. She was nice but Dustin is overprotective, not in a bad way. Just in a way where she is safe.

so now it’s partners of 2, besides Will. Will was alone, despite the fact he just got replaced by his snowman making buddy. The short boy was heart broken, he feels like he officially just lost his bestfriend. Then everyone decided to start making their snowman. Will tried packing snow to make a big snow man but every time it falls apart. He knew this would be a long day. 

A few hours go by and Will finally got his first big snowball, looking behind him he saw everyone putting their finishing touches on their snowman. He sighed and continued to make his second snow ball. A few minutes later everyone went inside but Will never noticed, he was so focus on his snowman. The brownet finished his second snow ball and after many attempts, (due to his weak arms), he got the second snowball up. Time skip to where Will finished the 3 snowball and now he’s looking for 2 pebbles. He found some and put it as for the eyes.

He has no carrot so he put a hole for the nose and a few holes from a smiley face. Smiled and turned around, “Hey gu—“ he was cut off by just snowmen, none of his friends. It was now 7 pm and it’s almost dark. Will was freezing cold and sitting next to now his only friend, ‘Frankie the snowman’ is what his Will named his snowman. He was sitting there while piles of snow plow down onto the ground from the sky, his hair, his jacket, his gloves were all caked up from snow. He didn’t like how cold is was.

***

“Did you guys see Will come inside with us?” Dustin asks looked everywhere. “I thought he did, OH YEAH! Scratch what i said before, he was struggling to make his snowman base when we went inside.” Lucas said, Its been 4 hours since they went inside, Will must had been freezing outside, Mike jolted up and scrambled upstairs and unlocked the door and opened it.

Will was curled up in a ball next to his snowman, skaking violently, while whimpering . ‘I replaced him with El, that’s why he was so sad earlier.’ Mike thought to himself. He put his shoes on and jacket and walked outside behind Will, tapping him in the shoulder. Will jumped quickly and turned around, snow falling off his body. 

He was so pale where you could see his dark circles under his eyes. The shorter boy looked very tired, exhausted maybe. He was sleep deprived. “M-M-Mike..?” Will said quietly. He sounded so scarred. “Will, let’s get you inside.” Mike quickly said holding his hand out. Will’s shaky hand tried to grip as much as he good and soon got up on his knees but they were buckled and walked slow. Mike held Will’s hand throughout that until they got inside.

The short boy took his caked up glove off and his jacket off to just be shown a white t-shirt and some jeans. Mike gripped onto Will’s hand again and walked him to the basement door. He began to walk down with Mike behind him, trying to make him not fall. Will successfully got downstairs and sat laid on to the couch, still shaking, Mike got 3 blankets and put it on Will, his hair is not wet to the warmth in the house . Mike held his hand again under all of the blankets

“Let’s build a snowman tomorrow” Will said timidly.


End file.
